


Interwoven

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [21]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Butt Plugs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Joonmyun had an overabundance of things to be thankful for; including how his boyfriend and best friend came together to take care of him.





	Interwoven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunnysled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnysled/gifts).



Kyungsoo came into the bedroom, sliding his phone into his pocket. He came up to Joonmyun and kissed his cheek, fingers resting along his jaw. “Minho said he was about five minutes away.”

Arousal and nerves braided in his chest; Joonmyun closed his book and set it on the bedside. “I…should we just…should I go ahead and just?”

“Joon,” Kyungsoo started, worrying his lip as he kept his hand on his jaw. “You can back out at any time. I promise you. We talked about this. Minho’s been your friend since you guys were in college and mine for nearly as long. When we had dinner how many times did he reiterate that he was all right with whatever happens tonight?”

Exhaling slowly, Joonmyun shook his head as he sat up. The motion was a little stilted, as he tried not to jostle the plug inside him too much. “Just because I’m nervous doesn’t mean I want to back out. You get nervous riding roller coasters, but that doesn’t stop you.”

“Did you just compare roller coasters to taking two dicks in your ass?” Kyungsoo leaned down again to kiss the top of his head. “Do you want to go ahead and get undressed?”

Observant Kyungsoo answered the question he hadn’t been able to get out earlier; the absurdity of the situation and nerves leaving him chuckling a bit in giddiness. “I don’t know.”

“I’ll never turn down a chance to see that cute little butt.” Kyungsoo smiled, obviously a ploy to try and lighten the mood, but it was actually working. “And the jeweled plug. Minho’s going to love it.”

Joonmyun went so red, covering his face with both hands. “God. It’s like I’m fifteen and fumbling with my first boyfriend.”

His current boyfriend rubbed gentle circles on his back. “Hopefully not that bad, yeah?”

The knock at the door had Joonmyun’s heart rate rabbiting in his chest. Kyungsoo pulled back at the sound, giving him one last warm smile before heading out to answer it. Joonmyun kept his face covered, listening as the two men exchanged greetings. He heard them walk into the room and risked a glance from between his fingers.

While he knew he had a type, with the two men standing next to each other like this, it was even more evident. Both of them had nearly identical eyes and plush lips. There were differences, yes, but just as many similarities.

“Hey Joonie.” Minho’s smile was megawatt and charming as always. “Kyungsoo says you’re nervous and that you said something about roller coasters?”

Joonmyun groaned and lowered his hands. “Thanks for sharing that.”

“We’re about to share your ass, baby. I think secrets are out the window.” Kyungsoo teased, that heart smile keeping the tone light.

He wanted to cross his arms and pout, but also kiss his boyfriend senseless. “I need to have a stern talking to with my wants and desires. This is getting out of hand.”

Minho stretched his arms up, fingers interlaced. “If they have good ideas like this, I think I need to thank them. So. How do we start this?”

“I don’t know if there’s any sort of threesome protocol.” Kyungsoo started to tug at his t-shirt. “Although I am going to make us go over safewords again.”

Ever cautious, Joonmyun wasn’t surprised his boyfriend would be so insistent. “Red and yellow. Because I’m afraid my brain won’t be able to hold onto anything else.”

His best friend gave a thumb’s up before peeling his shirt off, tossing the tee to the floor. Joonmyun’s mouth went dry as he took in the perfect dip and sculpt of his abs. He loved Kyungsoo’s thick body, the smooth swell of his belly and sturdy chest, but there was no denying Minho was just as gorgeous.

Kyungsoo glanced over at Minho as well, raising a brow. “If only I had the motivation…”

The taller man’s smile was alight with the praise and Joonmyun watched as he bloomed with it. “It is a lot of work, but hey, I think the view’s just as nice.”

Joonmyun loved seeing Kyungsoo’s blush, the way it went to the tips of his ears. He continued to stare as both men undressed for him. It should have helped him feel more comfortable, as he was still fully dressed, but instead it charged the air, shifting the energy to that more intimate than the playful mood from earlier.

He pulled his shirt off, letting it join the rest of the clothing on the floor, a little overheated with nerves and the pull of his own pulse. When he stood to let his pants fall, push his underwear down, he heard Minho mutter a breathy “fuck.” Knowing he had such an effect on his friend bolstered his confidence, helped his arousal to build.

“He’s gorgeous, yeah?” Kyungsoo tilted his head up by the chin; Joonmyun hadn’t even realized that he’d started staring at the floor.

Minho came up too, hand moving to his shoulder to rub gently. “Stunning. I’m…you have no idea how special I feel being invited in like this.”

Joonmyun licked the corner of his mouth. “Minho…”

Kyungsoo stepped back, giving his boyfriend an encouraging smile. “Go on.”

Despite the invitation being given to Joonmyun, Minho took the initiative, leaning down to kiss the corner of his mouth. His stomach jumped up to his throat, breath caught in his lungs. It had been years now since he’d kissed anyone besides Kyungsoo. He tilted his head, so their lips could just brush.

They kissed differently too. Minho was a bit more invasive, tongue slipping in slowly to mingle with his own. Kyungsoo focused more on sucking on his lower lip, grazing it with his teeth. Joonmyun was so engrossed in observing their differences, the taste of Minho’s mouth, that he didn’t even notice Kyungsoo move to the bed, lying back against the pillows.

Joonmyun felt breathless after just one bout of kissing, Minho’s smile so sincere directed down at him. The taller man leaned back down to brush their noses. “Go ahead on the bed. Kyungsoo’s going to take you first, then I’ll join in.”

“You’ll get to see his plug.” Kyungsoo was stroking himself, cock thick and curving slightly up towards his belly. Joonmyun clenched around the toy in anticipation, only now paying attention to the arousal coiling tight in his belly.

He climbed up, crawling up to straddle his boyfriend’s lap. Kyungsoo’s hands automatically settled at his hips, his mouth moving to leave lingering kisses along his collarbone and up his neck. He hummed low in appreciation, fingers tracing circles along Joonmyun’s hipbones, slowly moving back to spread his ass open.

Cheeks flush at the exposure, Joonmyun hid his face in Kyungsoo’s shoulder. His embarrassment only grew when he heard the slick sounds of what had to be Minho stroking his cock, the bed creaking as he joined them on it.

His voice sounded close, Joonmyun feeling his breath along the small of his back. “It’s got a little gem at the base. Because it’s a treasure?”

“It is.” Kyungsoo pressed a kiss near his ear. “And because he’s so tight, we knew he’d need a lot of working open. You can play with it if you want. Joon needs a little more working up, I think.”

Joonmyun wanted to protest, but the moment he felt Minho’s pull the plug out the slightest bit before pressing it firmly back in, he groaned shamelessly. Kyungsoo seemed pleased, moving to finally kiss his lips, swallowing the end of the sound down. Joonmyun felt dizzy with pleasure, glad Kyungsoo’s hands and mouth were there to guide him.

How long Minho played with his hole, Kyungsoo kissed him, Joonmyun didn’t know; but he almost didn’t want it to stop, even as his arousal began to climb steadily closer to the forefront of his thoughts. When Minho finally pulled the plug from him, he squirmed, feeling so empty.

Kyungsoo stroked his hips, the gesture comforting, grounding after being so wound tight. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. Just settle down on me, okay?”

Slowly, Joonmyun gathered his wits, letting Kyungsoo and Minho both guide him down onto his boyfriend’s cock. So many hands on him felt bizarrely comforting, as did Minho’s reverent whispers of how beautiful he looked.

Once he was fully seated on Kyungsoo’s cock, fluttering around the thick length, he met his gaze. His greatest fear with this whole situation was that Kyungsoo wouldn’t trust him, wouldn’t see him the same despite agreeing and seeming excited at the endeavor. More overpowering than Minho’s hands now stroking his ankles, than the throbbing erection inside him, were Kyungsoo’s soft gaze and smile.

“I love you.” Kyungsoo’s kiss this time was soft, hardly fitting of Joonmyun riding his cock while Minho watched, but it was all the reassurance he needed.

Confidence reemerging, Joonmyun started to ride him. The pressure added an extra level of intensity to his movements. He wanted to make Kyungsoo feel amazing while also enticing Minho further for when he finally joined them. His boyfriend’s hands never left his hips, helping guide the rolls down, gaining him leverage as he started to thrust up on the downswing, pushing his cock in even deeper.

Minho groaned then, even louder than Kyungsoo’s grunts of effort. “Fuck, you look so good together. You take him so well.”

“He’s perfect.” Kyungsoo’s praise, rare during sex as he had his thoughts elsewhere, made Joonmyun so hard he already felt close to the edge. They had a cock ring on the nightstand, just in case, but he really didn’t want to have to resort to it, even as he felt his moans grow more desperate, sweat beading along his hairline.

When Kyungsoo stilled his hips, Joonmyun whined, embarrassingly loud against the sound of Minho’s wet strokes, Kyungsoo’s heavy breathing. Kyungsoo kissed his collarbone while Minho kissed near his shoulder blade. He nearly started to rock again, take control back to push him towards orgasm, but Kyungsoo’s grip was firm.

“You don’t want to come yet.” His boyfriend’s tone was firm, but not cruel. “He’s got to work you open to take him.”

Joonmyun had been so caught up that he’d nearly forgotten in the haze of his want. When he felt one of Minho’s fingers near his entrance already stuffed so full, he tightened briefly out of reflex. Both men kissed his skin again, the concern for him almost more overwhelming than the prospect of another dick sliding inside him.

The first finger felt like an impossible stretch, even with all the lube Minho had drizzled over his entrance. Joonmyun mouthed at Kyungsoo’s shoulder, muffling his moans into his skin. One of Kyungsoo’s hands threaded into his hair, the younger man whispering soothing words, reminding him that he could stop this at any time.

“No.” Joonmyun felt hysterical, but more from the idea of stopping than anything else. “More, please. I-I-”

He let his thought end there, crying out once a second finger began to join the first. Joonmyun could almost imagine how impossibly lewd it looked, his hole spread open on Kyungsoo’s thick cock, Minho slowly scissoring and stretching him further with his long fingers.

Minho still seemed so in awe, even after being a participant since they started. “You’re so tight, but so greedy.”

Shame swirled in his belly, spiraling his arousal even more out of control. He barely felt the third, Kyungsoo now nipping and sucking on his earlobe as a distraction. He knew the prep was only going to do so much for the stretch. When the bed shifted, Minho’s hands covering Kyungsoo’s on his hips, Joonmyun braced himself on his boyfriend’s chest and watched his eyes.

“Are you ready?” Kyungsoo’s voice was rich, huskier with desire.

Joonmyun nodded, forcing himself to speak despite his voice feeling lost along with his thoughts. “Please.”

Despite how turned on both men had to be, Minho slid into him so impossibly slow that Joonmyun almost cried out for him to move faster. Tears did stream down his face, the mix of pain and pleasure so heady he felt disconnected from everything besides the two cocks inside him. He barely heard both men groan, Kyungsoo snarl out a curse as he let his head fall back into the pillows.

Kisses brushed his shoulder, both men still inside him as he adjusted. “Joonie, you’re so tight. So full of us.”

Kyungsoo gathered his wits about him, searching Joonmyun’s face and tears. “It’s good?”

“Fuck me.” Joonmyun could hear how wet his voice was, the thickness in his throat. “Oh my God, please.”

Minho took over now, Kyungsoo keeping his hips still so that his best friend could take him properly. The loud, slick noises his body made with each thrust were unbelievably lewd, but only spiked his arousal, a hysterical cry of want leaving his throat with a particularly brutal thrust. The friction, the stretch; Joonmyun knew he’d barely last any longer.

As soon as Kyungsoo wrapped his hand around his leaking cock, Joonmyun moaned out again, arms finally giving out. Kyungsoo stopped stroking and pulled him to his chest, rubbing his back as Minho continued to push their cocks into him. When he heard both men moan in a low, almost harmony, he broke, coming with a choked sob.

Kyungsoo followed him, his cry muffled into Joonmyun’s hair, his come shooting into Joonmyun’s body as Minho fucked it in deeper. The overstimulation of it all nearly had him too sensitive, but before he had to push Minho away, the other man joined them, his forehead on Joonmyun’s back as he came as well.

Still overflowing with cock and come, Joonmyun just focused on his breathing, on Minho and Kyungsoo’s soft reassurances. Minho pulled out first and Joonmyun could feel the come just slide out of him, seeping down Kyungsoo’s cock and onto the bedsheets.

Minho groaned, possibly in appreciation. “Shit. I…I’ll grab the wipes. You said they were in the bathroom, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo’s voice was a low rumble that Joonmyun felt in his own chest as he spoke. “Thank you.”

It seemed like he was thanking him for more than just the clean up. Joonmyun was exhausted, already feeling close to drifting asleep. His eyes drooped, but he refused to let himself fall until he made sure his tears stopped, till he was sure that both his best friend and boyfriend knew that had been the most mindblowing moment of his life.

“That…” Joonmyun could barely lift his head, but he turned to face Kyungsoo. “I’ve never felt so…thank you. Thank you. Never come…like that before.”

The forehead kiss Kyungsoo gave lingered, was followed with two smaller kisses to either side of the first. “You’re worth that and more.”

“No more than two.” Joonmyun had to shake his head. “Any more and I’d literally…pop.”

Minho must have returned, his chuckle bringing the room to a less tense, more comfortable atmosphere. Kyungsoo slid out of him just as he felt the bed shift again, as Minho climbed back up. “As long as you’re sure you’re okay, just drift off Joonie. Kyungsoo and I will take care of you.”

“You already did.”

Joonmyun let sleep take him, knowing that in the morning they’d both be there to take care of him again; together.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was just going to be Joonmyun wanting double penetration and Soo indulging him with a toy and his cock, but then after some planning with my roommate (who loves Suho and Minho together), I decided to add Minho to the mix. I don't know if I'm more jealous of Amber from the last fic or Joonmyun from this one. Minho is my SHINee bias and Kyungsoo of course is my EXO one, so hot damn. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Kinktober is almost at an end and I'm both happy and a little sad about it. Thanks for sticking around if you have and for cheering me on, guys. It really means so much to me.
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
